1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device equipped with touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, more and more electronic devices employ touch screen as an input device, people can use the touch screen to input commands easily. For example, people can directly click an icon displayed on the touch screen to execute the function associated with the icon.
The multipoint touch screen technique is introduced to facilitate tracking of more than one touch occurring on the screen at the same time.
However, multipoint touch screens usually need two hands to input commands, namely, one hand is needed to hold an electronic device equipped with the multipoint touch screen, and the other hand is needed to touch the multipoint touch screen. Therefore, if the user has only one hand free then they may not be able to input desired commands.
Therefore, it is beneficial to provide an electronic device to overcome the limitations described.